Her Wedding Date
by seriously em
Summary: Derek’s parents are having a second wedding and Addison gets invited. In a quick decision on not being the old single woman she makes a deal with a friend to act the role of her boyfriend…[Addex with Addek friendship]
1. A bad plan

**A/N; **Hi people. This idea has been in my mind for some time but it wasn't until GA broke my heart with Addex that I sat down and started to write it. This is very different from Dancing on broken glass (Which I will still update so don't worry about that) this story is more cute and fun…I hope you will like it. First chapter is short but the others will be longer, I just wanted to set the scene first.

**Her**** wedding date**

**Summary –** Derek's parents are having a second wedding and Addison gets invited. In a quick decision on not being the old single woman she makes a deal with a friend to act the role of her boyfriend…Addex with Addek friendship

**Disclaimer –**I don't own Greys or the characters. I just like to play around with them sometimes…

--

**1. ****A bad plan**

It was still early and the morning buzz had not really started yet as Addison Montgomery made her way down the corridor of the hospital towards the locker room. In one hand she held her bag, her coat was resting over her arm and in the other hand was morning addiction - cappuccino with just a thin layer of cinnamon to give it that extra sweet taste.

Her heels came to a halt at the door to the attending locker room, after a big deal of fumbling around she managed to get the door up enough so she could get her foot in and kick it open. She got inside and maneuvered her way around a left over backpack and past the bench, sliding her jacket and bag onto it before she got to her locker and opened it.

"Morning" Addison almost jumped out of her skin by the sound of the voice but as she turned around and relaxed.

"Callie, why are you scaring me half to death like that?" she whined.

"Sorry, you looked so concentrated that I felt like I might get that coffee over me if I did it before" Callie shrugged as she pulled her sneakers out of her locker and slammed it shut before she sat down on the bench to put them on.

"Yeah I guess I had some things on my mind" Addison sighed and grabbed some pins from her locker and put her hair up and away from her face.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Callie asked.

"Sure let's talk about good old Addison getting humiliated at her ex husbands parents second wedding" Addison didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She sunk down on the bench next to her friend with her coffee in her hand again. "And yes it is as pathetic as it sounds."

"Okay does that sentence come with an explanation?" Callie laughed slightly. "Because whatever you just said made no sense what so ever."

"Derek's parents are renewing their mirage and they invited me" Addison said.

"So, some free cake, some dancing…what's wrong with that?" Callie placed her both feet on the floor as she finished putting her shoes on.

"Because I don't have a date" Addison said. "I can not go and be poor old Addison; Derek really did screw her up. But I can't not go, I mean they were my family for so long."

"So bring a date" Callie said simply. "And don't even try and fool me that no one would want to go with you, you do get that you can have anyone right?"

"You mean I should just ask someone?" Addison asked surprised. That thought had not even crossed her mind; she had been more on thoughts about making up a story on her 'boyfriend' who had to work on something very important and impressive work.

"Yes that is what I mean" Callie laughed as she got up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't over think it, if they are your family then would they really care?"

With that Callie walked out of the locker room, leaving Addison alone with her thoughts…and slowly an idea started to form…but she couldn't…could she?"

--

Alex Karev, intern with a very bad case on his hands were leaning casually against the nurses station on the fourth floor. His eyes scanned the chart in his hand as to try and memorize it before he had to actually face his patient again.

"Stapler case?" he looked up just in time to catch the paper a nurse handed him in her rush to continue down the corridor.

As his eyes read the words before him the wrinkles in his fore head grew. His head sunk slightly and he wasn't as perceptive on his surroundings, maybe that was why he didn't notice her until he felt her hand pull the paper out of his hand.

"This the test results for the Stapler case?"Addison pulled out her glasses from the pocket on her coat and slipped them on so she could read the paper…her too soon wearing a deep frown. "I was hoping this wouldn't be the case" she sighed and pulled off her glasses again.

"Yeah we should tell her" Alex stated, his eyes trying to reach hers to get the confirmation but she kept her eyes on the paper, still reading it over and over again. "Are you okay Dr. Montgomery?"

"What?" her head shot up and she looked at him.

"Where is your head today?" he flashed her a grin and anticipated her laugh but only got a nervous smile back.

"I just have a lot on my mind" she shrugged it off but as she looked up and met his eyes she started to smile. "Hey Karev, didn't you say you had the weekend off?"

"Yes…why?" he took a step back so his back was once again against the nurses' station.

"How would you feel about scrubbing in on all my surgeries for a month?" the redhead ignored the thoughts crossing her mind of how stupid this whole idea was.

"You're up to something" Alex laughed. "And whatever it is you need it bad" he crossed his arms over his chest. "So spill it."

"I need to go to this wedding this weekend" she confessed. She backed up until she felt the wall behind her and watched him as she continued. "…and I need a date."

"A date?" Alex couldn't help but let out a small laugh but as he saw the look on her face the laugh died out rather quickly. "You're serious?"

"It's Derek's parents wedding, well second wedding. I grew up with them basically since collage…I can't go as the miserable woman Derek threw away" she gave him a pleading look. "I just need to show up and show off a boyfriend and they will be happy."

"So you want me to act like your boyfriend?" Alex asked shocked. "Like hold hands, dancing…the whole thing?"

"You know what, this was a bad idea" she turned around and started to walk down the corridor.

"Wait!" Alex called and she turned around to face him. "Tell me when and where and I'll be there…"


	2. Dresses, cars and Bon Jovi

**A/N; **Hi again, I am here with a fast update. I might even try and start a new chapter for DOBG later…don't you just love lazy weekends, lol. Anyway back on subject, I hope you will like this chapter…

**2. ****Dresses, cars and Bon Jovi**

She titled her head to the left as she looked at the image in the full length mirror. With a sigh she pulled the dress away and threw it on the bed only to pick up another one. She held it up against her body only to give in to another sigh and pull it away. She turned to her bed where several dresses were already lying in a scattered pile.

"Maybe I should just cancel the whole thing" she mumbled just as she heard a knock on the door. One quick look at the watch and then to her half packed bag and she couldn't help but let out a small series of swear words. Something that escalated as she moved to the door to fast and hit her toe on the leg of the bed. "Crap! This is not my day" she cried as she jumped the last bit on one leg and threw the door open.

"Now when you said formal…" Alex looked her up and down in the hotel bathrobe and gave a small smile.

"Shut up" she tried to sound harsh but a smile still spread over her face. "I am almost done" she stepped back to let him into the room and then moved back to her suitcase.

"I can see that" Alex looked out over the fifteen something dresses on the bed. "Having some problems?" he looked up and she just shot him a 'don't even try to be cute' look.

"I am on top of it, I just need to pick one for the wedding" she said with a small shrug. She started to lift up the red one but stopped and let it fall back on the bed only to pick up a black one.

"No" Alex shook his head and her head shot up to look at him.

"No?" she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a what she hoped was a very evil stare. "Since when do you decide what I wear and don't wear?"

"You wanted me to be your boyfriend for three days, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then if we want it to be real then I should like the dress right?" again a nod and she let the black dress back on the bed. "Good then take this one" he held up a soft green satin dress that still had the tag on it, showing she had never worn it.

"Okay" She took the dress and gently placed it on the top of her suitcase. "Just give me two minutes" she grabbed a pile of clothes from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Sure" Alex said and looked around the room for a place to sit down. When he realized there was none he collected the dresses from the bed and placed them in a neat pile before he sat down next to it.

Only a few moments later Addison came out from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a red halter neck top. "Okay I am ready to go" she pulled up her hair in a loose bun as she walked over to her bag.

"Okay then" Alex rose and walked over to her, taking the bag from her. "Let me."

"You don't have to…" Addison started but he just gave her a look.

"We should practice this thing" he said simply. "If you were my girlfriend you would never carry your own bag" he shrugged.

"Well then thank you" she smiled and grabbed her purse and opened the door to let him out.

"Anytime" he laughed and took a better hold of it. "So how long will we be gone? Because it feels like you packed for a month."

"I like being prepared…" she answered and led the way towards the elevators.

"There is prepared…" he mumbled. "…and then there is overly prepared and I have to carry all the stuff home again…"

--

A few hours later they found themselves on the large parking lot outside the airport in New York. Just like she had for the last fifteen minutes Addison was looking around, not really sure which way to go.

"I know it is here somewhere" she cried and did another turn only to end up where she had been only seconds before.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alex asked. He had long ago given up on holding the bags and now used them as a temporary bench to sit on.

"The car" Addison answered. "I called in advance to have Savvy bring my car here so we could use it…now I am sure she said lot 9" she looked down at her note again. "…or was it 19…"

"So how does this car look?" Alex asked but Addison didn't answer, instead she walked down the isle and stopped, turning with a big smile. "Found it."

Alex got up and grabbed the bags to follow but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the car.

"Turns out the 9 was a 6" Addison stated as she unlocked the car. She turned to see what was taking him so long and the look on his face caused her to laugh. "You never seen a car before?"

"Not one like this" his eyes went big as they slid over the red shiny convertible in front of him. "How did you get a car like this?"

"My dad got it for me a few years ago" she shrugged. "Derek hated it though, something about it being flashy and a 'girl car'."

"You know, this weekend could turn out to be pretty cool" Alex said as he placed the bags in the backseat and then moved over to her side. "That is if you let me drive" he added with a cheeky smile.

"Drive? As in my car?" She exclaimed. "No one drives me car. Its holy…" she started the speech she had known since she got the car…and boy had she used it many times since then.

"Okay then…" Alex moved away from her side slowly. "…I mean I am after all only here because you asked me. I could be at home, having a drink at Joe's…maybe meet some girl…"

"Alright" she cried. "You can drive" she threw the key to him that he quickly caught.

"Why thank you" He showed her another big grin but she just rolled her eyes and walked around the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

Alex started to put the car in the ignition but before he could start the car she placed her hand over his, stopping him.

"What?" he looked up confused.

"I just realized something" she said. "We don't know each other that well. If we are to fool them we should know all those things boyfriend and girlfriend know about each other" she added and she could sense how he relaxed.

"That we should" he leaned back against the seat and then turned to face her. "Maybe we should practice kissing too…" he added with a smile. "So it will seem believable" he added quickly when he saw her shocked face.

"How about we start with each other's taste in music shall we" she released his hand.

"Alright then" he turned the key and started up the car, the radio started automatically and the fast beat of a country song was heard. "Oh tell me that is not your taste" he groaned but she just laughed.

"That would be Savvy" she moved forward and wheeled in her favorite radio station and the country beat was slowed down into a soft soul song. "Better?" she leaned back in her seat as he pulled the car out from the parking lot.

"Better yes…perfect no" he sent her a smile before he changed the channel himself, by now the speakers were pouring out Bon Jovi at full blast. "Now we're talking" he nodded and followed the rhythm with his fingers against the side of the steering wheel.

"I do admit it could be a lot worse" she added with a laugh. "So tell me about yourself, anything you can think of…"

"Well you know where I work, you know my friends…I no longer speak to any member of my family…. I went to college on a wrestling scholarship. I don't dance; I am allergic to raspberries…"

"Wait" Addison said quickly. "You don't dance!"

"Well no, I know how to but it's just not my thing" he answered. "Why?"

"Well we are going to a wedding…there will be dancing" she said as if it was completely obvious.

"Well I am sure it will be fine" he shrugged and did a sharp turn, making the tires on the car screech.

"Okay fine no dancing….just please don't kill my car" she said as she grabbed hold of the handle in the door to keep herself from being thrown out at the high speed…


	3. Meeting the family

**3. Meeting the family**

The red convertible came to a startling halt on the made out parking lot outside the large mansion. Both Alex and Addison took a minute to re-adjust to the fact that they were no longer going forward before they got out of the car.

"So what do I need to know about these people?" Alex asked as he pulled the bags out from the backseat of the car. He placed them on the ground and waited for her to walk around to his side.

"Well Derek's parents are named Jillian and Burton, they are nice but kind of stuck up if you ask me" Addison said and grabbed her on bag only to give room for her to intertwine her fingers with his. She started up towards the house and he followed quickly, ignoring the small sparks of electricity shooting ups his arm just by feeling her fingers so close to his own. "His sisters are really great, kind of over protective and gossipy…" she gave him a look and a smile. "You'll fit right in."

"Great" he said and followed her up the stone steps to the front door.

"Oh and his grandmother, Molly" Addison added before she rung the bell. "She is very senile, trust me you will not know what she is talking about half the time" she pressed the bell and took a deep breath before she turned to Alex again. "Ready?"

"As ready as I have to be" he nodded and stretched up, making himself as tall as he could and his grip on her hand tightened slightly.

The door opened seconds later to reveal a woman in her late sixties, her dark hair was pulled back in a stylish knot and her eyes scanned Alex from top to bottom before she let out a small sigh and turned to Addison.

"Addison" she held her hands out and Addison let go of Alex hand to give the woman a hug. "How nice to see you sweetheart."

"You too Jillian" Addison said with a big smile as she pulled out of the hug and turned to Alex. "And this is my boyfriend, Alex."

"Alex" Jillian repeated and held out her hand to him. A hand that he took and shook with a big smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" he said but she just pulled her hand back and once again gave him the look over.

"We'll see about that…" Jillian turned to Addison again and slid her arms under hers, leading her into the house. "So Addison dear, tell me what you have been up to since last…"

"She hates me" Alex mumbled as he pulled both his and Addison's bag into the hall. He left them there and proceeded further into the house, letting his eyes go over all the luxuries that mansion had to offer.

He stopped as he once again heard voices and followed them into a room where a nice fire was burning and lots of sofas were placed out giving the room a sense of relaxation. Alex however didn't look at the fire nor the sofas, no his eyes landed on Derek and Meredith who looked up as he entered the room.

"Alex" Meredith was very close to spit out her drink as she spotted her fellow intern. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I…"

"He's with me" Addison added from behind his back. She walked up and slid her arm around his waist as to show she was indeed serious.

"But…" Derek started only to be silenced by a single look from his former wife. "Right."

"So can I get your two something to drink?" Jillian asked and looked from Addison to Alex.

"Yes" Alex exclaimed happily.

"We'll take whatever they have" Addison said and nodded at Derek's and Meredith's glasses.

"Okay then" Jillian exited the room and she didn't get far before Derek started to laugh.

"Okay so who forgot to tell me it's time for April fools?" he asked.

"Okay you have it out of your system now?" Addison asked and took a few more seconds to let him laugh it all out. He nodded and she had time to continue. "I needed a date, you know how your family gets when it comes to spinsters…"

"Addie you are not a spinster…" Derek started but she held up her hand as to show she was not done.

"It makes things easier…so for the weekend he is my boyfriend" she said. "Now you can laugh and be all silly but once she gets back you play along, got it?" she starred at him and then at Meredith, the latter nodded right away.

"I think it's cute" Meredith said.

"Cute?" Derek laughed yet again. "Addie, this tops the list even for you…don't you think…" he was cute short by Jillian walking back in with two glasses of Champaign.

"Thank you" Alex grabbed his and drowned it down in one go, receiving a not so nice look from Jillian.

"This will be one long weekend…" Derek mumbled, receiving glances from both Addison and Meredith, showing the felt the same way…

--

An hour of painful conversation and glances between them all, later, they were finally escorted upstairs.

"This will be your room" Jillian showed Derek and Meredith the room to the left, giving her son a sweet smile. "You will see that I left it just like you left it."

"Thanks" Derek gave her a weak smile, suddenly having slight problems with showing Meredith his old boy room.

"And you guys can take the first guest room" Jillian continued and led Addison and Alex to the room opposite Derek and Meredith's.

"We're sharing a room?" Alex asked, ignoring the muffled laughs from Derek.

"Well of course you are" Jillian stated. "I am very hip and get that you want to share a room" she rolled her eyes at him. "Plus all the other rooms will be filled once the other guests arrive tomorrow."

"Thank you" Addison smiled and Jillian took that as a sign to leave.

"Dinner is at seven" she called at them before she headed back downstairs.

"You better make this 2 month of surgeries" Alex grumbled as he grabbed the bags into the room.

"You bribed him?" Meredith tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and started to smile.

"Don't you have something bright and shiny to do?" Addison shot back before she followed Alex into the room and closed the door behind her.

She looked around the small room; there was a large bed, a closet and an adjoining bathroom. A few additional furniture and a large window finished off the scene. The window was just were Alex was standing, looking out over the yard outside.

"So this was awkward" Addison said with a laugh, trying to turn it into a joke but as Alex turned around she noticed the lack of smile on his face. "Aw come on, there is some fun in this situation."

"Sure, Derek looked as if he wanted to kill me" Alex answered before he took a small leap and landed flat on his back on the bed.

"He was just surprised" Addison walked over to the closet and pulled the doors open. She took a good grip on the top shelf and pulled herself up on her toes. "At least he agreed to play along…" she reached over the shelf and slipped back on her feet with a bottle in her hand. She turned around and showed it to him with a big smile.

"You've been here before?" Alex pulled himself up on his elbows and showed off that famous grin.

"It was a thing me and Derek used to do, we hid bottles in different rooms to keep the visits here from getting all too boring" she walked over to him and sat down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off before she snuck her feet up on the bed as well and opened the bottle. She took a mouthful of the clear liquid and screwed up her face as she swallowed.

"Here" Alex grabbed the bottle and did the same, feeling his body starting to relax a bit and he slid back against the pillows behind him. "Okay so I do give you points for the booze."

"Well that's something" she laughed and took the bottle again and drank some more. "We should start to get ready for dinner though" she added and sent a glance at her watch.

"Oh boy dinner with the woman who hates me" Alex didn't even try to sound happy.

"Oh Jillian doesn't like anyone who doesn't have a rich family or money in the bank" Addison said as she got up from the bed and opened her bag, pulling out a new outfit. "Now you get dressed here and I will use the bathroom" she said.

"What, don't feel like making me happy?" he grinned but she just rolled her eyes at him before she walked into the bathroom to get changed. She did however hardly close the door before she let out a loud scream and came running back out. "There is a spider in the bathroom."

"So kill it" Alex mumbled as he started to look through his own bag for some clothes.

"Alex!" she cried and he looked up, spotting the look on her face he sighed.

"Fine, why don't you get dressed here and I will get dressed in there and kill the poor little spider" he grabbed his clothes and entered the small room.

"Thank you" she called after him but he just slammed the door shut in return…


	4. Ready or not

**A/N; **So me again, feels like I haven't update this in ages, truth is more like 4 days though, lol. Anyway I have an update for you and I am sorry its not the wedding, that will come in the next chapter I promise. I just wanted to have some fun before that…

Oh and I need some help, I know Derek had 4 sisters, Nancy, Kathleen or was it Katheryn? and then 2 more…did they ever mention their names on the show? Because if they did, did anyone remember them? Otherwise I will just make it up…

**4. ****Ready or not**

"So Alex…are you a surgeon as well?" Derek's sister Nancy directed her eyes to Alex with yet another question.

"Intern actually" Alex answered, causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow and glance over at Addison who was sitting next to him.

"Really?" she paused to take another sip of her whine. "Good job Addie" she giggled slightly but stopped with a jump and turned to Derek on her side. "Did you just kick me?"

"No" Derek shook his head but there was a smile on his face revealing the lie.

"You just kicked me" Nancy raised her voice but still kept it quiet enough as to not bring her mother back out from the kitchen. "Oh I get it…" she smiled. "You're jealous that she found a man much younger and probably by the looks of it…" she gave Alex a very deep look. "…more virile and passionate then you."

This time Derek and Addison almost choked on their whine. Derek shook his head hard and gave his sister a stern look while Addison looked down in her plate, hoping for the floor to open up and just swallow her whole…

"Did she just compliment me or harass me?" Alex asked in a hushed tone making her look up again.

"She's drunk Alex" Addison rolled her eyes but that did not take away the grin on his face.

"I still think McDreamy over there is jealous" Alex said. "Which is why I will have to sleep with one eye open all night."

"He is not jealous" Addison replied. "He asked me for a divorce, and he is in love with Meredith."

"Yes, but that does not mean he likes seeing you with me…even if it is all for show" Alex added just as Jillian entered the room again, followed by several servants carrying in the deserts.

"So…what have you guys been talking about?" Jillian asked as she sat down in her seat at the head of the table.

"Just how Addison managed to sneer her hot young intern" Nancy said and took yet another mouthful of her whine.

"And I see you have already started the party" Nancy gave her daughter a look that did not show much warmth.

"So…anyone seen any good games lately?" Alex asked trying to break the tension building up around the table.

"Yes, how about those Rangers?" Meredith jumped in, and slowly the conversation moved away from the hot intern and onto more casual things…

--

"That I am never doing again" Alex flopped down on the bed in the guest room.

"Dito" Addison lay down on the other side of the bed, letting out a long deep sigh. "I never remembered them to be so…dysfunctional…"

"So then if you don't like them then why did you insist on coming here?" Alex asked and turned his head so he could look at her.

"Because…" she turned her head so she was looking at him as well and gave him a small smile. "…they were the only family I had…"

"What about your own family?" he knew he shouldn't ask, the look in her eyes told him he shouldn't. Yet that same look pushed him to not only keep the question out there but to also reach out and place his hand over hers on the bed.

"I…" she looked down at his hand covering hers, wondering if it was really worth telling him. The look in his eyes however made her continue. "…I lost my father when I was five. Ever since then my mother, she kind of spaced off. She was there but…still not there, you know?"

"Better then you could imagine" he said quietly and squeezed her hand. "So Derek's family was your family, they are odd and stuck up…some having a bit trouble with alcohol at times…but they're your family" he said and she nodded.

"Family sucks, doesn't it?" she said.

"So true" He said with a small laugh. "So…did we save any of the booze?" he asked a few seconds later.

"That we did" Addison rolled over on the bed and pulled out the bottle from her nightstand.

"Perfect" he got the bottle from her hand and took a sip. "So what is next on the agenda for the night?"

"Well nothing" she said. "We could go downstairs and listen to some really boring story about Jillian and her husband how they met or something…" she took the bottle from him and took a sip herself. "Or…we could sneak out for a walk or something" she turned to look at him.

"Oh such a hard choice" Alex bit his lip in an attempt to think but it just made her laugh. "Okay so I choose the walk" he pushed himself up from the bed until he was sitting up. "Now where would someone walk in this place?"

"I have an idea" Addison gave him a smile before she got up from the bed. She dug her hand into her bag and pulled up a bathing suite. "There is a lake not too far away" she added.

"I like how you think" Alex jumped off the bed and hurried for the door while she grabbed some towels.

"Did you bring anything to swim in?" she asked when she noticed how he wasn't carrying anything.

"Well I didn't know there would be swimming involved" he shrugged.

"Okay" she opened the closet and after a few minutes of rumbling through the clothes she found a pair of trunks that she threw at him. "Now come on before anyone notices us leave."

--

The lake was lying crystal clear when they made it down the path and reached the cliffs. Luckily for them no one was around and the darkness was slowly falling as the sun faded in the distance.

"This place is beautiful" Alex found himself almost speechless as he gazed out over their surroundings.

"It is" she showed a towel in his hands. "Now go over there and no peeking" she pushed him a few steps away before she walked over to some trees with her towel and bathing suite in hand.

It took her a while to get the towel to cover her body while she changed and when she finally was ready he had already hit the water. She tiptoed out over the cliff and stuck her foot down into the water, pulling it right back up. "It's freezing!"

"You'll love it, now come on" he called and took a few stroked until he was standing in the water by her cliff. "Or do I have to come and get you?" he winked and she returned by rolling her eyes before she slowly walked into the water, every step making her shiver more.

"I never pictured you to be such a chicken" he moved out and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward into the water with him, drowning her whole body at once.

"Alex!" she cried and managed to find the bottom with her feet and stood up, the water now reaching up to her chin. "That…was…not…nice" she said, stuttering the words from the cold.

"Aww you're really cold" he reached up and rested his hands around her waist, giving her the little body heat he could. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah…" Addison nodded slightly, trying to push away all the thoughts currently crossing her head about just how wrong this was. _He's my student…I am his boss…Addison get a grip, he is just being a friend…just a friend…_

It wasn't until she found his lips brushing against her own that she finally woke up from her thoughts. She moved her hands up to push him away, she really did but they got lost halfway there and landed around his neck instead and her lips didn't move away but deepened the kiss…

The sharp sound of a twig breaking in the forest caught both of the off guard and they broke apart. Both avoiding the other's eyes and instead looked up to the path where two figures were now visible.

"Got room for two more?" Meredith called.

"Sure" Addison answered and moved another step away from Alex, almost as if she knew they could see what had just happened…


	5. Avoidance is the game we play

**A/N; **Hi all. Nice day today isn't it? Okay so its raining like crazy but still…lol. New chapter for you all and I did some Derek sister research, realizing only 2 were mentioned so I made the others up. And I know last chapter was mean with the ending but I tried to make up a tiny bit for it in this one…

**5. Avoidance is the game we play**

_Addison and Alex had snuck back into their room not too long after their little 'mishap' in the lake. She had excused herself and gone to bed. He had not been too far behind and soon they were both in bed, each on one side as far to the edge as they could…_

--

When the sun made its way through the soft curtains the beams hit Alex and forced him awake. With a sound that could only be described as a mix between a sigh and a yawn he opened his eyes and prepared to move away. It was only then he realized the woman lying next to him with her head resting on his chest and her hand placed over his stomach. The mere feeling of her so close to him woke up a small butterfly in his stomach and the memory of the night before came back, the feeling of her lips against his still made his heart sting.

He was awaken from his thoughts as she started to stir slightly and soon her eyes shot open. It took her a few seconds to realize not only where she was but also just how close she was lying against Alex and she quickly rolled away from him.

"Good morning" he said, silently wondering if his voice always sounded so nervous.

"Morning" she slid her legs over the side of the bed and got up, grabbing some clothes on the way. She continued into the bathroom and left Alex alone in the bed.

"We're acting like five year olds" Alex mumbled as she too got out of bed and started to make it before he grabbed some clothes and started getting dressed. "I am so stupid" he flopped down on the bed and pulled on his socks and then rose to button his jeans.

"…Alex maybe we should…" Addison's voice died out as she came out from the bathroom and her eyes landed on his so far bare chest. "…I'm sorry I thought you were done" she lowered her eyes but the sight was still hot enough on her mind to cause her cheeks to burn.

"It's okay" Alex laughed slightly as he pulled the T-shirt over his head. "After all its nothing you didn't see at the lake last night…" if he could have kicked himself he would have, especially as she looked up at him with the same shocked expression she had worn yesterday.

"That's what I wanted to talk about actually" she said and regained her courage.

"Yeah?" he looked up with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah I mean it was just a slip. We didn't meant it so we're cool, right? Friends?" she asked and the smile faded form his face as he nodded.

"Friends, yeah" he smiled slightly, this time feeling more fake.

"Good then we should go down to breakfast and see if the others arrived yet" she said and led the way out of the room.

--

"So what do I need to know this time?" Alex asked as they stopped just around the corner from the dining room.

"Well Derek's sister Kathleen is the shrink so she might analyze, then there is Elizabeth, alternative medicine doctor…she is cool and Megan is the pediatrician she is also cool" Addison said. "Oh and did I mention to stay away from Molly?"

"You're just now warning him of Molly?" Derek laughed as he and Meredith came walking up behind them.

"Shut up Derek" Addison shot him an evil look.

"Oh you should be nicer to me, after all I am keeping a pretty big secret from my family" he grinned.

"Yeah" Addison smiled sweetly at him before she took a step closer and whispered in his ear. "How would you want the heel of my new Prada stiletto digging into your…" she stopped as she felt him tense up and realized he had enough imagination for her to leave it there.

"Alright then" Derek swallowed deeply. "We should get in there" he walked in first with a giggling Meredith not far behind.

"Ready?" Alex asked and held out his hand which she took, strictly for the others of course.

"Yes" she nodded and they too walked into the dining room…

--

The large garden had over night turned from a normal garden to a flat out carnival if you asked Alex. The trees were filled with lights and the grass had about a hundred chairs placed out next to an isle dressed in white rose petals. There were flowers everywhere and a large tent was put up further down next to the tables and chairs by the large dance floor. The latter making him wince, thinking back to the many dates he had ruined by him not dancing.

He dug his hands into the pockets on his dark grey jacket and slowly walked around, watching the people who were slowly gathering. He hated it already, there were so many people he did not know but who judged him as the 'toy boy'.

He stopped by the small bar who had lucky just opened and he let his eyes go over the bottles, finally settling for a glass of vodka.

"…I will have a Jack Russell" the voice came from behind him and as he turned around he saw a short older lady dressed in what he could only see as a red tablecloth and her grey hair was curly for the occasion.

"A what?" Alex asked, trying desperately to think of a drink but only coming up with a small dog.

"A drink you moron?" she snapped at his legs with her walking stick.

"A Jack Russell is a dog isn't it?" he asked confused.

"It's a drink" she said with another snap of the stick.

"Okay then" Alex turned around and looked pleading at the bartender who him too shrugged but fixed up a drink and handed it to her.

"Hi handsome" he felt Addison slide her arms around him and couldn't help but smile. "And hi Molly" she added to the lady.

"Addison" Molly shone up but she frowned when she saw Alex with her. "He's yours?"

"Yes all mine" Addison laughed.

"Teach him some manners" Molly huffed and handed her stick to Addison. "You will need it more then me dear" she added before she walked away, leaving Addison in shock and Alex laughing.

"What did she say?" Addison asked as she released her hands from his so he could turn around and face her. "And why on earth did she give me this?" she looked at the walking stick.

"Something about a dog…" Alex started but stopped as he took in the full image of her. The dress he had picked out was not just pretty on her bed but absolutely stunning on her. She had her hair out in soft curls and her whole being was just breathtaking.

"The dress okay?" she asked when she realized he had not said anything yet about it.

"Yeah…" he couldn't believe how dry his throat felt and he had to resort to nodding.

"Good" she smiled and let her eyes go over his dark suite. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Isn't it against the law or something to look better then the bride?" he asked once he finally regained his normal thinking ability again.

"Why Alex are you hitting on me?" she laughed and nudged his shoulder before she took his hand in hers and started to lead him over to the part of the garden where the wedding were to take place.

"Isn't that the plan…?" Alex started but was cut off but a very loud squealing sound.

"ADDIE!" they both spun around just in time for a blonde woman to throw her arms around Addison.

"Candy" Addison said after a few seconds of searching her brain for the right name. "What are you doing here?" she asked once the woman finally let her go.

"I am here for the wedding of course" she stated.

"But how did you…?" she didn't even need to finish that sentence before she spotted him standing a bit away with a cheeky grin. "Mark…" she spat the name out with both shock and anger. "What the hell is he doing here?"


	6. Heaven forbid

**A/N; **Yes so Mark is there. He is there for a reason and I can't help but love him there, lol. The reason why he is there will be explained in this chapter so don't worry.

**6. Heaven forbid**

"Please tell me you mean a different Mark, maybe one of Derek's ugly cousins" Alex said but as he turned around he too spotted the one and only Mark Sloan.

"Oh I wish that was the case" Addison mumbled. "We should go over there before he does something stupid and knowing Mark that does not leave us with much time" she added and started walking towards the man who had once been her ex husbands best friend.

"Addie what a nice surprise" Mark said with a big smile. "And Karev…" he said once he spotted Alex. "Now that really is a surprise."

"What are you doing here Mark?" Addison didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well it is a wedding" Mark stated. "And I was invited…so her I am."

"You got invited?" Addison laughed. "And why would anyone invite you, don't you remember that Derek isn't really friends with you anymore, hence his family not being friends with you."

"You're here aren't you?" he replied.

"Yes but they love me" she said with a smile. "So Candy huh?" she added and sent a look back to the blonde who had now found the open bar. "She out of high school yet?"

"Cute" Mark shot her an evil stare. "So you're here with your toy boy?" he said and smiled at Alex. "Now I know why Derek said this would be interesting" he added with a laugh. A laugh that got Addison to turn and look at Derek who raised his glass at her with a smile.

"Oh he did not…" he gasped but the look on Mark's face told her the truth. "Derek told you to come?"

"Yes" Mark nodded. "He said I shouldn't miss it for the world…so what is this lie you are holding up exactly?" he asked and leaned closer to her. "And how do I get in on it?"

"You don't" she huffed and took a few steps away but he continued to talk.

"Well then I should go say hi to Nancy and see what she has to say" he made a move as to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Fine…" she looked both ways before she knew no one was listening. "You have to act like Alex is my boyfriend" she said, her voice falling slightly and the look on her face showed just how little she wanted to put her reputation in his hands this way.

"Seriously?" Mark started to laugh but when he noticed he was the only one he stopped. "You really are serious."

"Yes" Alex said. "You with us or not?"

"That depends" Mark smiled. "What's in it for me?"

"How about I won't tell anyone about that day by the lake with…was it, Mike?" Addison raised en eyebrow and a smile crept over her face as she saw Mark falling from his big horse.

"Okay" he nodded. "And Derek said he would never tell anyone about that" he mumbled before he left the other two and went towards Derek with very determined steps.

"You sure we can trust him?" Alex asked.

"No…" she answered honestly. "But now we have a ceremony to attend" she added and led the way towards the small church like isle where people were beginning to take their seats…

--

"This is sooo boring" Alex let out a big yawn as he leaned back on the plastic chair.

"Well if you agreed to dance it wouldn't be so boring" Addison shot back as she placed her empty drink glass on the table.

"Well if you agreed on skipping the party it would be even less boring" Alex added and grabbed his drink, drowning half of it in one go.

"Fine, you sit here and bored then" Addison got up and marched right up to where Derek was standing alone by the bar. "Want to dance?"

"Dance, with you?" Derek asked surprised. "What about your boyfriend?" he looked over at Alex who was now trying to take all the petals off from the flowers on his table. "Not much of a dancer?"

"No" she said. "I am starting to wonder why I even asked him…so will you dance or not?"

"With you? Of course" he smiled and took her hand, leading her out on to the dance floor.

They quickly got the pace right, after all they had danced together many times before.

"So where did you date go?" Addison asked him.

"Something about fixing make-up" Derek shrugged. "So why did Alex come if he doesn't dance?"

"Well I didn't know that until we came here, I thought it was a given thing. I mean everyone dances at weddings" she said. "But I guess it was my fault for getting into this mess" she added with a sigh.

"Yeah you did kind of set yourself out for a…" Derek was cut off as Addison continued.

"Is that why you sent Mark on me?"

"I didn't…" Derek started but she just gave him a look. "Okay so maybe I did. It was just too perfect Addie" he added with a laugh.

"You do realize I will remember this to whenever you need my help, right?" she said and he nodded. "Good."

--

On the other side of the room Alex was growing tired of watching Addison get cozy with Derek and his grip on the glass was getting tighter by the second. And it didn't help as the brunette and her sister flopped down in the chairs at his table.

"What do you want?"

"A chat" Nancy answered happily, it was obvious she was enjoying the open bar.

"Yes we want to know all about you" Elizabeth leaned down onto the table and gave him a smile.

"Why?" he didn't even look at them as he drowned down the last of his drink.

"Because something is not right" Elizabeth stated, making him tense up and look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I am just thinking about you and Addie…" Nancy said. "You sure you guys are dating?"

"Of course I am sure" Alex said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"First she never mentioned you, then Mark started talking about how this thing with you guys was really funny" Elizabeth said. "…so we thought we would make sure."

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"Some simple questions" Nancy said with a smile. "Starting with…." She looked around trying to think before she continued. "Favorite music?"

"Well…" Alex took a deep breath trying to get his voice to sound normal. "She says she is like a blues girl but she secretly dances in her bedroom every time a fast rock song comes on, like Bon Jovi."

"Okay" Elizabeth. "How does she take her coffee then?" she added.

"Black usually, but if she is having a bad day or had a bad surgery she gets a cappuccino with cinnamon which is you ask me is my favorite day" he added with a smile. "I always had a thing for cinnamon."

"Okay…" Nancy said. "No need to get there. So what else can we ask?" she turned to her sister.

"Why do you like her?" Elizabeth asked. "Like what attracted you to her?"

"Uhm…" Alex suddenly found himself in a loss for words but as the two woman watched him intensely he realized he had to answer. "I love how she smiles…the way her eyes lit up whenever she looks at the babies she saves…" he suddenly felt the words pouring out by themselves. "…every time she kisses me the world…it just stops for that moment…"

"Then do it" Nancy said.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Go kiss her, then we will believe you" Nancy said and gave him yet another smile. "If you don't then maybe there really is something weird about this thing."

"Fine then" Alex rose from his seat and moved over to the side of the dance floor where Addison and Derek were talking.

"Alex hi…" Addison started but she was abruptly cut off as he kissed her. It wasn't like the lake; this was a hands on, deep and passionate kiss that just never seemed to end…


	7. Sweet talking kisses

**A/N;** Right chapter 7 is here. 8 should be up rather soon, tonight or tomorrow I think. So happy reading everyone…

**7. Sweet-talking kisses**

He had expected for her to push him away. He had seen it all in his head before he had approached her, so he knew. He just how she would yell his name, maybe even just his last name as if she had turned back into his boss again.

So with that in mind he was prepared to the shocked look on her face, yes even for the sealed lips. But nowhere in this plan of his had she opened her lips once she realized what has happening…and definitely nowhere in his mind had she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss…so was it really a shock that he was surprised when she did just that…in the middle of a garden with at least 100 of her not so close friends?

"Alex!" Derek cried but his voice did very little to get the man away from his ex wife. "You do realize I will beat you up if you continue, right?" the neurosurgeon added and he couldn't help but smile as the two broke apart. But instead of looking at him they had their eyes etched together.

"That was…" Addison said, not really sure how to end that sentence. That kiss had been so much better then anyone she had ever gotten in her life.

"For show" Alex cleared his throat and tucked his hands that still burned from touching the bare skin on her back into his pockets. "Nancy and Elizabeth told me to…so you know…"

"Right" Addison swallowed the smile she had worn and put on the confident look again as best as she could. "We should go it's time for the cake" she added and walked off towards the food tent, trying desperately to try and slow down her heart that was beating like crazy.

"Hey" Derek placed a hand on Alex shoulder just as he was about to leave. "Something is going on."

"It's a show" Alex shrugged. "Didn't we tell you all that already?"

"I know that" Derek said. "But there is something else going on. That was not a pretend kiss. Trust me, I know. And I also know that she does not kiss like that so I am guessing this is your thing."

"Well first off I kissed her because of your sisters" Alex said and removed Derek's hand from his shoulder. "And if she never kissed you that way then maybe that is your thing…" he added and gave his boss a look before he started to follow Addison towards the food tent.

"Why do you even care?" Derek turned around and noticed how Mark approached him. "Didn't you like divorce her?"

"Yes" Derek said. "I just can't help but feel like there is something going on."

"Of course there is" Mark laughed but stopped laughing as he spotted the confused look on Derek's face. "You mean you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Oh buddy" Mark sighed. "We should start with one night at Joe's…." Mark placed an arm over his former best friend's shoulders and led him towards the food tent…

--

"That was some kiss" Kathleen leaned over the table so she could get closer to Addison.

"You always stick your nose in other people's lives…" Addison stopped and gave the brunette and a look. "Or right, of course you do" she added with a laugh before she sliced up a piece of the large cake onto her plate.

"Oh come on Addie" Kathleen took some cake as well, looking around a few times before she stole one of the large pink roses that decorated the top.

"Kat, those are for the couple" Addison said sternly.

"Oh they don't care" she took a yellow and let it drop onto the redhead's plate. "Now come on and tell me all about your hunk of a boyfriend" she led the way to one of the closest tables.

"There is nothing to tell" Addison said as she sat down and stuck her fork into her cake. "We met at work, went for a drink and here we are" she stuck some whipped cream in her mouth.

"Honestly we were all thinking it was fake" Kathleen said. "But that kiss was just so…"

"It was a good kiss" Addison laughed. "So no more about me, what about you? Anything new in your life?"

"Nice try" Kathleen said and pointed her fork at her friend. "We still have to have the talk you know."

"The talk?" Addison raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The wedding/kids/who will be your bridesmaid talk" Kathleen laughed and soon Addison joined in.

"Okay so one…I am never getting married again, marriage doesn't not look good on me" Addison said and snuck more cake into her mouth before she continued. "Two I always wanted kids but you know with my luck I would probably end up with a kid with two heads" she added with a laugh. "And for part 3 look at answer 1" she finished.

"Fine so if you change your mind and you and hunky get married then I want first dibs on bridesmaid" Kathleen said. "I can walk after your two headed baby girl."

"Okay then" Addison laughed. "Now that would be a marriage to remember."

"Who's getting married?" Alex jumped down in the chair beside her and pulled on her cake plate to get a taste.

"No one" Addison said and handed him her fork. "We were just joking around. And what took your so long?"

"Dr. Shep…Derek wanted to talk" he shrugged and dug into her cake.

"About what?" Kathleen asked suddenly interested in their conversation.

Alex looked up from the plate as if he just then realized she was there. "Just work stuff, he had some surgery he wanted me to help out with when we got back."

"Ugh don't remind me about work" Kathleen groaned. "I have a patient tomorrow who is insanely obsessed with his neighbor…"

"Sounds bad" Addison laughed just as Alex nudged her shoulder to show he was holding out the yellow rose for her.

"That is so sweet" Kathleen said with a smile. "I'd be happy if my husband just left the roses in our garden alone."

"It is sweet" Addison had hardly heard what her friend said and was smiling at Alex instead. She took the rose and held it in her hand. "Thank you Alex" she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So I should leave you alone" Kathleen stated when she noticed they no longer saw her there. So she took her plate and left the table, sending glances back now and then to watch them talk in hushed voices.

--

"You mean this has been going on for so long?" Derek sounded shocked as he and Mark entered the tent.

"Yes, she thinks I didn't notice but I am not blind" Mark replied as he led the way towards the cake.

"So you think they're serious?" Derek asked. "I mean like they have feelings for each other or is it just a crush kind of thing?"

"Honestly…" Mark took a plate from the pile. "I think it's just a fling, I mean after they hop into bed they will realize they have nothing in common and go their separate ways."

"Yeah" Derek breathed out, feeling relieved. "So then we have nothing to worry about then?"

"Right" Mark said and started to butcher the poor cake in order to get a nice big piece. "So why do you even care?"

"I don't" Derek replied. "I just don't want to see her get hurt that's all."

"Yeah so where is your date?" Mark asked.

"She was talking to Nancy earlier" Derek said and looked around the room, a big smile showing as he spotted the blond a few tables away, chatting with some guests. "There she is. How about your date?"

"Candy, if I know her well enough she is not far away from the cake so she will show up" Mark laughed. "But until then how about we have some fun?"

"Fun how?" Derek asked but he got no response as Mark placed his cake on a table and walked over to Addison and Alex.

"How about a dance?" he asked and held out his hand for Addison.

"No…" Addison looked from Mark to the smaller dance floor in the tent.

"Oh come on Addie, this is your favorite song" Mark teased as he heard the song that started to play.

Addison looked at Alex for support but he just shrugged. "Okay" she took his hand and let him pull her up. "It's not like anyone else will dance with me anyway…"


	8. Save the last dance for me

**A/N;** See fast update, I feel so proud of myself, lol. Anyway I won't chat much here and leave the long speech for the authors note at the end…

**8. Save the last ****dance for me **

Addison loved to dance, she always had. There was just something not right about dancing with Mark…still she held his hand in his and the other on his shoulder, letting him lead her around on the dance floor.

"So why are you not dancing with Candy?" she asked.

"Candy is eating cake" Mark answered simply.

"Oh right…she had that sugar thing" Addison giggled. "So why did you call her to come with you? I thought you hadn't seen her since you cheated on her with that secretary."

"She was not just a secretary…she also catered lunch" Mark said, causing her to laugh. "And it wasn't like Candy had better things to do" he added.

"Oh so true" Addison laughed.

"So how come you are up here with me and not Alex?" Mark leaned closer until his mouth was right by her ear. "Or maybe you are trying to make him jealous?"

"He…" Addison started but was cut off as Mark stopped.

"Mind if I cut in?" Alex asked as he had moved in behind them.

"That's up to the lady" Mark said and when Addison nodded he moved away and let Alex take her hand instead.

"I thought you didn't dance" Addison said as she stood in the middle of the dance floor with Alex.

"Yeah well how would it look if McSteamy kept grabbing you" Alex said. "Now I should warn you I have two let feet" he added with a less confident voice.

"Come on how bad could it be?" she smiled and stepped up closer to him.

"You asked for it" Alex said and reached out, placing one hand around her waist and on in her hand, taking a few clumsy steps.

"Okay wait" Addison stopped and he released his grip quickly. "You need to relax."

"Easy for you to say, people are watching" he said.

"Where is the cool Alex that doesn't let anyone boss him around?" she asked but he just shrugged. "Okay well relax" she took his hands and placed them on her back and then laced her own around his neck as a slow song started to play. "Now just follow me…" she started to move and after a few steps he actually seemed to get it and his confidence grew.

"So now you know my deep secret" he said, making her laugh.

"If that's your deep secret then I can definitely deal with it" she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile. "Is it because they're watching?

"No" she smiled and did it again, letting her lips rest a bit longer against his this time. "It's because I like it…"

"Just don't start anything you don't want to finish…"

"I never do" she moved in for another kiss, only this time Alex caught her by surprise as he stopped dancing and deepened the kiss.

They stood there, in the middle of the dance floor for what felt like hours in that one kiss before Addison stepped back. She took a deep breath and had to stop him as Alex moved in for a second kiss. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hell yeah" Alex said with a big smile. "It's all I could think about since that kiss in the lake. But you know if you don't want to I…" she didn't even let him finish before she kissed him, this time she kissed him with all she had…

--

The sun forced its way through the heavy curtains and hit the large bed. The hot beams made Addison flinch and turn her head away from the sun into the pillow. The movement made Alex turn to follow and wrapped his arm around her from behind.

"Good morning" he placed a row of small butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Good morning yourself" she turned around and gave him a smile. "Did you sleep good?"

"The time I got was pretty good" he laughed. "You did keep me up most of the night though, remember?"

"Oh you know you might have to refresh my memory on that part…" she teased and pulled him closer to her…

--

"About time to show up" Derek said as he spotted Addison and Alex entering the downstairs living room.

"What it's only 11" Addison rolled her eyes at him before she flopped down on the couch and stole a scones from the lunch tray someone had put out for them.

"So you're packed and ready then?" Mark asked from his position on the other couch.

"More or less" Alex answered as he sat down next to Addison and he too stole a scone.

"The plane leaves in two hours" Meredith pointed out. She had just finished placing her and Derek's bags in the hall and joined them in the living room.

"Then I guess we should get ready" Addison and Alex rose from their seat. "We'll be down in time…I think" Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her with him out of the room.

"So does anyone else think they finally hooked up?" Meredith asked which made both Derek and Mark turn to look at her, however Derek soon turned to Mark.

"You and your plans."

"Hey they are kind of cute?" Meredith confessed. "And seeing as neither of you have any interest in her romantically maybe you should be happy?"

"Right…"

"Fine…"

The two men left the room mumbling but Meredith just followed, laughing…

--

It was only a day later that Addison found herself cornered in the middle of the hallway of the crowded Seattle Grace Hospital.

"How did the wedding go?" Callie asked as she guided her friend towards the nurses' station. "I heard you asked Alex to be your date, is that true?"

"It is true" Addison nodded, carefully dodging her friend's looks. "And it went good actually."

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Callie asked as Addison started to walk down the corridor again.

Addison turned around and gave her friend a smile. "Joe's 8 o'clock…I'll tell you the story…"

--

**A/N; **So there you have it; another story has come to an end. I know it's sad but we all knew it was going to be a wedding and that was it…so we had a wedding plus some kissing and some other fun stuff. So I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.

As for future projects, some people have asked for a sequel to DOBG but I am not sure about that, might happen but probably not for a while at least. I am thinking about giving a try at writing my own season 4 though, so if it turns out good you might get to see it after they air the season finale… : )


End file.
